One and the Same
by BrilliantRed22
Summary: Instead of going to Vegas, Max and Fang go to New York. There, they meet a perfect twin of Max, who is also a demigod and introduces them to Camp Half-Blood, where they have landed. Demigods and the Flock, unite to save the world! Time based on Fang.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Third Person POV*

Falcon Lancaster stood in front of Camp Half-Blood and took a short glance at the world inside it. She was the daughter of the Greek god Zeus. When the news first came to her, she was shocked.

"That can't be true! Gods aren't real, Mom! They're just myths! I mean, come on! I don't wanna go to a camp full of kids like...like me!" She'd said the night before.

But Marianne Lancaster didn't budge."You'r going to Camp Half-Blood, Falcon."

Falcon turned to face her mother, who waved and then motioned for her daughter to come closer. "I love you honey. Be brave," Marianne kissed her daughter on the cheek, rolled up her window, and drove away in her black Volvo.

Falcon waved goodbye, and then stepped in with a group of kids. One of them, a blond bombshell, pushed Falcon and made her way into the front of the small crowd.

"HEY!" Falcon yelled, her usually, friendly electric blue eyes turning cold and ice blue. She pushed past a couple of kids and grabbed the blond girl by the shoulder, and tripped, bringing the blondie down with her. "JUNE! EHMAGAWD! JUNE! ARE YOU HURT?" Another blond stepped out of the crowd and bent down to examine her friend. The other blondie, June, sat up and scowled. Her amber eyes shot daggers at Falcon, who was rubbing the back of her head, which had slammed itself against the leaf-covered ground. A small crowd formed.

"I'm fine, Ashley! But it was that stupid girl with the cheap jeans who pulled me down! She did it on purpose!" June accused; her shiny, bright red lipstick smudged all over her mouth from scarmbling to get up.

"The newbie took down June! The newbie pulled June down!" Falcon heard whispers and stood up. "It was an accident, really! I tripped! She pushed me, so I was going to talk to her! But it was a total accident!" Falcon tried to explain. Just then, a half-horse and half-man galloped toward them.

"Something wrong?" Chiron asked, kindly. "Yes, I do have a problem! This stupid, cheap, ugly looking, no potential, no makeup, no-" June was cut off by Chiron. "Save your insults. I just want to know what's going on here," he said, arms folding. A girl with black hair stood beside Chiron and nodded at him. He nodded back, and she gestured for the rest of the kids to follow her.

Falcon and June were the only ones left, glaring at each other.

"It was an accident! I tripped! She pushed me, so I was going to have a little chat with her!" Falcon broke the ice. "Since you're new, I'm not going to punish you. But as for June..." Chiron raised his eyebrows at the blond who looked shocked and about to rip someone apart. "You can go now."

Falcon looked at the furious June and decided, _Oh, what the hell_. She ran over to the black haired girl's group and followed them.

This was not going to be easy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Max's POV*

Apparently, I've just been banished by the Flock. My best friends have turned on me, except for Fang. We were going to Las Vegas but decided to go to New York instead. Yeah, I know; there were a lot of bad memories there but seemed like a decent place to go.

"Max! Let's land here!" Fang gestured to a tall tree and we both landed. Fang and I sat on the branch and realized that we were in a forest. We had seen the Empire State Building and circled the place until we found the tree.

It was nighttime, and I put my head on his shoulder. Suddenly, a loud rustling from the bottom of the tree and I looked down. I couldn't see anything. "Fang," I nudged him and he nodded. The only light we got was from the moon, so we decided to fly down. "Quietly," Fang said, and we flew down like feathers.

The rustling continued and we hid behind the tree, inching closer to the front, when I accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it. I winced. Suddenly, I heard a "Hello?" It sounded frantic and saw a shadow stand up. Fang tried to pull me back fronm behind the tree, but it was too late. A flashlight turned on and the very, very, bright light shined right in my face and blinded me for a second so I put my head down. I think my wings were showing but I realized later that it wasn't the case.

Because standing in front of me was a perfect twin of myself.

*Falcon's POV*

"HUH?" I gaped and let go of my flashlight. It dropped to the ground, still shining light. The boy behind my perfect twin grabbed the flashlight and handed it to me. "Th-thank you," I managed to say.

My clone opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but she didn't and shut it. "Maya?" The black-haired boy questioned and I shook my head. "This is so wrong...and um, I'm not 'Maya'. Uh, why don't you come in for a minute? I only snuck out of camp-even though Chiron says no 'cause it's dangerous-because my archenemy June said that she hid my backpack behind one of these trees and it'll be impossible to find it so like, I don't know what else to say except that this is really creepy and I have no idea what the hell and why in the world I have a twin-or a clone or whatever-and why exactly you're here." I was breathless. "Hey, Max's twin, why don't you cut the talking out for a minute?" The boy asked rudely. "Fang!" Max nudged him. "Don't be so rude!"

"What's your name?" Max asked. She sent Fang to find my backpack and I gave him my flashlight so we were left in the dark alone. "Falcon," I whispered. "Well, hi, Falcon. I'm Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max. We have a lot to talk about."

Am I dreaming?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Max's POV*

Fang finally found Falcon's backpack; open and stuffed with...

"Why do you have so many of these Always thingys?" Uh-oh. I could sense something was wrong when Falcon started blushing a fiery red color. She grabbed her backpack and slapped Fang right across the face. If you're thinking that I should've defended my boyfriend, you were right. But at that time it was too funny to. "OW!" Fang grabbed his cheek while Falcon inspected her bag. She pushed the packages down and zipped up her bag. "Let's go," she said coldly.

We finally reached the back of the Zeus cabin and went through the back door. Falcon's cabin was cold with a statue of (Zeus, I guess?) and a plain bunk bed. I sat on it with Fang by my side as Falcon carelessly dropped her pack in the corner. "Well, what should we do now?" Falcon asked, and climbed on to the top of the bunk.

Her question was answered when the Zeus cabin burst open and in came a half-horse half-man guy. "Whoa! Chiron?" She asked, and sat straight up on the bed. Fang and I were alarmed and stood up.

Falcon climbed down from her perch and greeted him with an alarmed, "What's going on?"

Behind him stood a redhead with unatural green eyes. Chiron sighed. "Rachel must read the prophecy to you. To all of you," he replied, mentioning us.

Green mist started coming out of Rachel's mouth and a raspy voice said, menacingly;

"_Daughter of Zeus, daughter of man, will both go on a quest_

_A Quest, so grand, to find the missing Sword of Ares,_

_The Winged, the Winged, will show you the way, and save the World _

_from it's New Doomsday,_

_The Flock will descend very far,_

_While Daughter of Zeus will stop_

_And find out who you really Are."_

The Rachel girl fainted and I was awestruck. What the H was that about?

Chiron turned to me and Falcon. "You're going on a quest."

And so forth...

**~Hey Guys! Thanks for subscribing and reviewing! I was SERIOUSLY having a bad writer's block and I still have to do my STUPID book report for school, so don't blame me! Anyways, I am really embarrassed about writing a new prophecy cuz I know all you fans love the original. But this is what I came up with so please, PLEASE bear with it.**

***Still waiting for the last MaxRide book***

**Status: Pre-ordered "The Son of Neptune" **

**Okey-dokey.**

**P.S: If any of you guys are fans of Witch and Wizard, tell me if you think Wisty & Byron go together!  
>P.S.S: DYLAN! YOU CAN GO F****** DIE IN A HOLE! FAXNESS IS FOREVER!<br>(Although I think James P. might put Fang & Maya together, which is SOOOO wrong!)  
>Okay, thanks! So, so! Sorry 4 the short chappys!<strong>


End file.
